XMen SongFics
by I'mTheTrueMuffinQueen
Summary: just some little fics based on music I was listening to. Yeah...they turned out intrestingly.


X-men Song fics-

Disclaimer: I don't own this…

**Measure of a Man:**

_**Last night she handed me a son of my own  
It killed me to do it, but I picked up the phone **_

_**Hey dad I burned ten years down this highway  
And I learned what I learned the hard way  
Truth is I need you, we'll cry if we need to  
And I'll swallow my pride if you can  
That's the measure of a man  
Oh yeah, the measure of a man**_

I don't want to do this; I shouldn't have come here or even contacted him at all. "He's your father," keeps playing in my head, as I remember my little man, and my wife who were back in New York. I guess I should do this, if not for me, for my family, for closure, for redemption. I got out of the car and looked the man I had called a father for twenty years and smirked.

"Jean-Luc,"

"Remy."

**There Goes My Life:**

_**A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl.**_

Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.

"What?" I stuttered at my girlfriend.

"I'm pregnant," she hiccupped a she looked like she was about to cry.

"H-h-how?" I asked her as her eyes turned from sad to furious.

"How do you think," she yelled as she stormed out.

"Oh god, why me?" I questioned myself as I slid to the floor. It actually turned out to be the best thing that happed to me," I thought as I looked over to my wife her light blue eyes fluttering open as she laughed.

"Lance, you're telling that story again,"

"Sorry Kit-Kat, it's her favorite," I said looking down at the toddler who was fast asleep and grinned as I picked her up and went inside to make me and Kitty some hot cocoa.

**Perfect World:**

_**In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces But to you  
this means nothing, Nothing at all**_

"Why, why'd you leave," He asked her.

"You used to me to satisfy you lusts for another woman," she replied to the gruff man as he looked down shamed.

"No, no you don't understand," He tried towards her as she got up to leave.

"No," she said as she turned "For god's sake, she was your student, decades your junior, and engaged, and yet you still lusted after her like a dog in heat. I think we're done here Logan, call me when you no longer love her, call me when you want a relationship, not just fucking around"

"I do Ororo, I do," he tried, but it was too late, she had left.

**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That:**

_**They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again**_

"I don't think we should be doing this," He meekly said, as I spun nimbly, his arms once again adjusting on my waist.

"But Scott, you need to move on, she's gone, the flow of energy killed her," I sensually spoke, as I leaned in and kissed him. We parted and he looked hazily at me.

"Emma, do you mean that? If you do- "He said as I cut him off with a kiss.

**Another Day:**

_**There's Only Now **_

_**There's Only Here **_

_**Give In To Love**_

_**Or Live In Fear **_

_**No Other Path **_

_**No Other Way**_

_**No Day but Today **_

"I can't do this anymore, it's not safe, you could be hurt," I spoke sadly as I let her down gently.

"It's not your decision, I love you, I want to be with you, regardless of who or what you are," she spoke with such fire, the fire that made me fall for her.

"Maybe another day, it's getting worse in this war, someone is going to get hurt, I can't let it be you, you are my important person, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't want to wait for another day, who knows when it's our last, there's only now Kurt, believe in me, in us," she whispered, tears falling.

"I'm sorry Amanda, I truly am," I murmured as I ported out.

**Better Than Me:**

_**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me.**_

She deserved so much more than, I only broke her, and made her doubt herself, maybe all of this is for the best, I thought as walked along the darkened streets, pondering the break up with the best I would ever get. Lord knows she'll get better, but she was the best I'd ever get. I've tried ignoring the pain, acting like I never cared, sleeping with every woman I saw but, it was her name I always called out, I can't escape her, I just can't, she's there but she won't even look at me, I don't think I could take it, the way her eyes pierce me, so full of her emotions. I did it I screwed up horribly.

"Fuck," I screamed towards the open air as I charged a rock and let it go, the rain falling everywhere, and anywhere.

"Remy," I heard her angelic voice and turned to look for the source, I saw her, carrying an umbrella.

"Rogue," I breathed as she offered me sanctuary, safety.

**100 Years:**

_**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
when you only got 100 years to live**_

I sat there, watching the children running around the back yard, so young, so pure, so untouched, yet they were hated, hated and feared by the mass populace. These kids, they were my kids, they were the ones whose parents had left here, even some who had been abandoned, or ran away. These kids need love, they are so young, yet so burdened, and most were only in their teens, fifteen, what a glorious age, they are still caught in between childhood and becoming the well rounded adults I know they will become.

"Chuck," A gruff voice shakes me out of my reverie.

"Yes Logan," I questioned.

"The kids want you to come down there and enjoy the day with them," He spoke embarrassed, the rough man had been tamed, by children none the less, I chuckled at the thought.

**Crazy Days:**

_**Back to our hearts beating wild**_

_**In the back of my beat up truck**_

_**Back to those butterflies**_

_**First time we felt love**_

_**Back to your smiling eyes**_

_**Baby, come on take my hand**_

_**Let's find our way back to our crazy days**_

_**Don't worry bout what to wear those faded cut off jeans are my favorite pair**_

_**Don't go messing with your hair let it blow around**_

_**Move over in the middle by me**_

_**Just like you did when**_

_**When your daddy couldn't see why his little girl**_

_**Loved a guy like me**_

"Come on," I whispered in her ear as she looked at me funny.

"I've got so many exams to do, I don't have time for this right now," She complained, as my smile turned into a small frown.

"You've changed," I whispered.

"No I haven't" She replied distractedly.

"Yes you have, there were times when you used to blow off homework to come with me," I spoke, shaking my head.

"Scott my priorities have changed, I'll go later," She said, going back to work.

"I wish we could go back," I sighed sadly as I left. She's changed, from the woman I loved into that.

"Please Jean," I mentally pleaded, knowing she couldn't hear me," let's go back," The door opened, revealing Jean, ready to go, clad in cutoff shorts, her hair let loose in a firey red mane, she looked at me, smiled and offered me her hand, and I took it.

**Is There Life Out There?**

_**There's a place in the sun that she's never been  
Where life is fair and time is a friend  
Would she do it the same as she did back then  
She looks out the window and wonders again**_

_**Is there life out there  
So much she hasn't done  
Is there life beyond  
Her family and her home  
She's done what she should  
Should she do what she dares  
She doesn't want to leave  
She's just wondering  
Is there life out there**_

I have two wonderful kids, who won't talk to me, several rowdy boys, who won't leave me alone, and a megalomaniac as a boss, sure I agree with his views, there are just easier and quieter ways to achieve them. I've been under his thumb for years, so long, I've forgotten what it's like to be loved, all he knows is retribution towards those who wronged him and his race. I know there's something out there for me, and I know he doesn't care for me, why m I staying here.

"Destiny," I called to the night, outside my window" I'm coming home, home where we had our daughter, home where I knew that my son was in a better place, home, where I have a life outside of hurting others for a dream that is still beyond our grasp, and with him, isn't getting closer, Destiny I'm coming home,"

**Over You:**

_**You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.**_

How could she, how could she leave me, me of all people? I thought I was enough for her, was I enough for her? I need to get over her, I reaffirmed myself as I paced the house, saddened by her unexpected departure, maybe this was mean's to be, maybe she was just to unstable to be tied down to one place, just like the professor told us when we found out she was gone, I'll be better off without her, won't I?

"I just can't do this Shelia, I'm crazy, not a block of ice." I whispered to myself as I burned a picture of Wanda and me with my favorite lighter, I guess it would just be me and her anyway, and lord knows how she get's when she sees pictures of other women in the room, I began stoking my lighter, as Remy looked at me funny, before leaving the room.


End file.
